


Fateless As Time.

by arecumbentibus



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Freeform, POV Second Person, Prose Poem, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arecumbentibus/pseuds/arecumbentibus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not fate that brings you together, but time and a machine that takes him where he needs to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fateless As Time.

1. 

it is not fate that brings you together, but time and a machine that takes him where he needs to be. 

and if you just so happen to show up a second earlier than originally planned he won’t know to tell the difference. 

(although of course, it is still the original plan, just rewritten)

2. 

1926\. hollywood, la and it’s still four years until the depression hits. 

as a little girl you thought the world of the 20’s was completely black and white with little grey area, but as the doctor takes your hand and runs with you all bony limbs and awkward movement to premier day (‘it’s one of the first talkies ever! very big opening day, can’t believe i’ve never been before… then again there was that one time a couple of regenerations ago…’ he says, rambling a mile a minute) you can’t help but take in all the non-grey and colour, colour, _colour_. 

you breathe in deeply: through the nose, out of the mouth and pat down your beaded dress confidently. (if there’s one thing the 20’s got right - it’s fashion)

the line is long, but the wait is not when he shines his psychic paper to the doorman, assuring you a good seat and trying his best not to flinch when he is called sir. 

the curtains fall back, the music begins to play, the title screen rolls through and somewhere between the first spoken words (that make everyone in the audience except you two gasp) and the very predictable ending he begins to hold your hand. 

when the music stops and the crowd around you stand up he turns to you, asking 'was it good?’ and all you can manage is a 'yes.' 

3. 

he is running now. 

(he is always running)

and you are not far behind. 

if not in the complete opposite direction. 

(back to front can be a bitch)

4. 

you ~~are~~ dying. 

will be. 

always. 

you are ~~dying~~. 

dead. 

but sometimes everybody lives. 

this is one of those days. 

11. 

i’m sorry, my love. 

i’m sorry, my love. 

i’m sorry, my love. 

please accept these 'get out of jail-free’ cards as an apology. 

17. 

he ~~is~~ dying. 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted to my Tumblr (killthefez) on February 14th, 2012.


End file.
